vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lapis Lazuli
Summary Lapis Lazuli is a former Homeworld Gem that made her debut in "Mirror Gem". She was imprisoned within a magical mirror for thousands of years until she eventually convinced Steven to free her. As of "Same Old World", she has chosen to reside on Earth and is currently living at the barn with Peridot. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown. At least High 6-A with her powers Name: Lapis Lazuli Origin: Steven Universe Gender: Genderless (Though appears as and commonly referred to as female) Age: Over 5,000 years old Classification: Gem, Crystal Gem Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-High), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Shapeshifting, Can fuse with other gems to become more powerful, Can contain gems in bubbles of energy, Automatic-adjustment to different strengths of gravity, Does not need oxygen to survive, Able to control water and other liquids, Flight, Clone creation, Can project her memories onto any mirror-like surface, Weather Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Telekinesis Attack Potency: Unknown physically. At least Multi-Continent level with her powers (Has power over all the oceans of Earth and can fashion them into a giant tower into outer space, did so with a cracked gem and with little difficulty, her Water Clones held off the entirety of the Crystal Gems for an extended period of time, and would have defeated them if not for Steven's shockwave, A single Lapis is stated as being able to terraform a planet) Speed: Relativistic+ in Combat Speed, Reactions, and Short Burst Speed (Should be comparable to the Crystal Gems) with at least Transonic flight speed (Set off a sonic boom catching up to Andy's plane) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman. Class Z with hydrokinesis (Lifted all of Earth's oceans) Striking Strength: Unknown physically. At least Large Island Class with her water clones (Her water clones were on par with the Crystal Gems) Durability: At least Mountain level (Survived being inside Peridot's ship when it reentered the earth's atmosphere and crash landed), likely at least Large Island level (Steven was worried about Lapis during the crash landing because he wasn't able to shield her along with the Crystal Gems. While this may simply be his caring nature, this suggests that perhaps this landing would have at least somewhat harmed them, while Lapis was shown to be relatively unscathed) Stamina: Limitless so long as her gem isn't damaged or destroyed Range: Planetary Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Lapis is short-tempered, moody, and emotionally fragile due to her isolation with the Gem Mirror. She is prone to treating other Gems as enemies on sight, only opening up to Steven and Peridot until recently. During her time as the Gem Mirror, she recorded countless years of the Gem's History and remembers it all, demonstrating an amazing memorization and recollection abilities. She's also a frightfully effective combatant when angered, generating water clones to hold off the entirety of the Crystal Gems and controlling entire oceans with ease. Weaknesses: Enough damage to Lapis's physical form can revert her back to her vulnerable gem form which can be broken and destroyed, Lapis is emotionally fragile and has a hair-trigger temper due to years of isolation inside of the Gem Mirror, which may lead to poor decision making. Lapis feels uncomfortable with being a captain/leader, due to some unknown event from her past, as revealed by Jasper. Her powers will most likely depend on how much water there is in the environment. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Hydrokinesis:' Lapis appears to have immense power over water and liquid material, demonstrated by her ability to divide a path through the sea and form the entire ocean into a space elevator, and when she juggled a glass of orange juice. **'Flight:' When Lapis' gemstone was healed, it was shown that Lapis can fly using water-wings that extend from her gemstone. These particular water constructs can propel her at high velocities as an evasive maneuver or as a method of transportation. Her wings have the capability to get Lapis all the way to Homeworld in less than a year, possibly even a month. She can't summon her wings with a cracked gem, unlike her other abilities. **'Water Generation:' In addition to manipulating existing liquid, Lapis can generate a certain amount of water from her gem. However, it is unknown whether the water is somehow stored within her gemstone, or if, as an extension of her hydrokinesis, she simply condensed the water molecules in the air into a liquid form. **'Water Constructs:' Lapis is capable of forming water into various constructs that she can control. She has shown to form hands out of water that she can use to smite enemies or use as a platform. She is also able to form chains to entangle or trap enemies with. **'Water-Walking:' Lapis can walk on water, an ability she shares with Pearl, Opal and Lion. **'Hydromimicry:' Lapis can use her control over water to create flawless, powerful water clones of her enemies. The clones appear to possess the same fighting styles as the originals, as demonstrated by water Garnet's strength and water Amethyst's constant shape-shifting. They also have the ability to regenerate when damaged and even split to create new clones, making them effectively invincible against most attacks. The only thing that has been shown damaging them was a sound wave from Steven's shield. She showed her ability to imitate when she was trapped inside the mirror. **'Matter State Manipulation:' Lapis is able to change the state of matter of water using her hydrokinetic abilities, causing it to turn into ice. This is first shown when her Crystal Gem water clones create matching weapons of ice. **'Water Bubbles:' Lapis is able to form water bubbles that can contain objects, similar to standard Gem Bubbles, but instead hold liquid and require her to pay attention to them or else they will pop. *'Memory Projection:' As shown in "Same Old World", Lapis is able to project any of her past memories onto a mirror-like surface, an ability she was still able to use while trapped the mirror. While she uses this ability, her eyes lose their pupils and become silvery and reflective, similar to how they looked when her gemstone was cracked. *'Weather Manipulation:' As shown in "Alone At Sea" Lapis can alter the weather in accordance to her emotions, changing it from a bright, sunny day to a heavy rainstorm in a few seconds when she was in distress over herself and Jasper. The full extent of this power is currently unknown. Gallery File:Steven Universe - Lapiz Lazuli Song Others Notable Victories: Raizel (Noblesse) Raizel's profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) - Naruto's Profile Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Steven Universe Category:Cartoon Network Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Water Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Immortals Category:Shapeshifters Category:Flight Users Category:Aliens Category:Regeneration Users Category:Gems Category:Glass Cannons Category:Weather Users Category:Ice Users Category:Crystal Gems Category:Antiheroes Category:Anti-villains Category:Neutral Characters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 6